


A Moment Of Intrusion

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Omorashi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: The pack goes to camping into the wilderness in a distance town. After an evening of drinking and partying in the woods things begin to become desperate for some of them.





	A Moment Of Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> I am procastanating from writing _with_ writing.... I don't even know what I wrote.  
>  _*runs away*_

Looking around she spotted a place with a few tall bushes crowding against each other. She trotted towards it, hoping it was out of the weres’ hearing range, she pulled off her panties, grateful that she wore a dress. As soon as she squatted down, urine began gushing out of her. Lydia, tilting her head back, sighed in relief. She had been desperate to go for the past half an hour or so. Finally able to let it all out felt near orgasmic. She widened her thighs apart, thick flow of piss hit the ground and it soaked up the urine as soon as it spilled down.

She hadn't emptied even half of her bladder when she heard footsteps coming closer. She recognised Stiles as he trudged through the trees, releasing a breath she was holding. Glad that it was not a were, who would have discovered her presence by now, as she pissed behind the bushes.

“Stiles.”, a voice talked. And it was Derek, much to her distress. “No, Der. I can't hold it back anymore. I'm going to take a piss right here. Fuck it if they hear.” Stiles cut him off and Derek didn't say another word, quietly following the boy. Lydia could empathise with Stiles. Partying all evening, they all drank an excessive amount. Stiles being himself, even more so. He should be bursting for a leak by now. Even herself was pissing a river at that moment.

Lydia attempted to pause her flow. Enough time in order to move away from here, giving either parties some privacy. However, she's been holding back for far too long than she could. Now, her bladder did not cooperate as it continued to spray out more and and more piss soiling the ground before her. Flushing down to her neck, she sat there as urine puddled up beneath her. Grateful that Derek didn't acknowledge her presence although she was certain he could hear her piss.

Stiles frustrated voice cut through the air, “Ugh, why won't it open faster?! I'm about to piss myself!”

The boy came near, halting right in front of the area Lydia was concealed behind, not noticing her. The Banshee watched undevised as he fumbled with his pants, at last opening them. Piss began jetting down right after he shoved away the obstacles that were his clothes. The boy let out a moan in relief, looking blissful. Lydia wondered, if that's how she looked like when she began letting loose moments before. Although, her own stream had begun tapering, a lot was still pouring. A few feet away Stiles’ piss was cascading down, forming a puddle. She decided to look away, it felt like intrusion to stare although she was the one who got interrupted first. Her gaze fell on to Derek.

The man remained nearby, watching his lover with a intense gaze, oblivious to everything else. Lydia suspected he had sort of forgotten her presence or was simply ignoring her like it was her fault for being there. A noise coming from Stiles snapped her attention back the boy.

Stiles was snickering, keeping his gaze at Derek. “Hey there, you look like you're enjoying this more than me.”, the human joked. It seemed Derek had to battle to turn his gaze up from Stiles dick. When he did, it was full of hunger as he answered in a query, “What if I am?”, taking a step closer.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, smirking he questioned back, “Yeah? Does me drenching the nature with my piss like this do things to your wolfy senses?”

“Maybe.” Derek shrugged as he took another step closer, not looking away for a moment.

“Jesus.”, Stiles exclaimed, “I can't go if you give me that- that  _ look _ . See what you did. Take responsibility!”

Both Lydia and Derek followed Stiles’ pointed finger with their eyes, noticing the boy's cock was firming up, the flood of urine reducing down to a dribble. Derek smirked. His own jeans had formed a tent watching Stiles piss, out in the open.

Oh, well. Things were escalating to something else. Lydia had stopped pissing while she was busy watching their interaction. She should leave while she could but she wasn't sure how to do so without drawing attention. Her instincts told her drawing attention to herself would piss of Derek and an angry Derek wasn't something she was willing to deal with. So, she decided to stay there and well, watch. Reluctant yet not at the same time.

Derek kneeled down, turning the boy to face him, shoving down Stiles’ boxer and pants at his ankles. Stiles’ dribbling has completely stopped at that point and his cock stood erect, tinged with a pink flush as Derek took hold of it at the base. Derek's voice low and husky when he spoke, “How do you want me to recompense?”

He dipped his head taking all of Stiles cock in his mouth, lapping it. That caused Stiles to whimper, his legs buckling, he gripped the wolf's hair to keep himself steady. Derek pulled back, keeping the head inside his mouth still as he suckled on it. Then he pulled out with a pop, glancing back up to Stiles, he asked in a raspy voice, “Like this?”

Stiles stared, still muddled from the intensity of the sensation, then mustered up words to speak, “How...How about we do what you prepared me so well for be-before we left this morning?”, he ended with a grin.

Grinning back at the boy, Derek turned him around. Then he reached between the butt cheeks, and began pulling out a butt plug. In slow, torturous motion. It was almost out of Stiles’ ass when Derek slammed it back in. That drew out a loud groan from Stiles along with crying out Derek's name.

And okay, was this not the hottest thing ever! If she hadn't already been touching herself by that time she definitely began then!

Sliding her hand down to her crotch she began rubbing her clit while keeping her eyes to the pair in front, observing the Alpha do things to his boyfriend.

“Come on, Der. Put it in right now.”, Stiles was a panting mess from Derek playing with the plug up his ass. Derek replied, sounding sincere, “You need preparing, babe.” Stiles’ frustration could be heard again, “You made me wear this the entire day. I had enough preparation. I want your dick inside me _right_ _this_ _instant_!”, “But-”, Derek began protesting but Stiles cut him off, “Do it, Alpha. _Claim me._ ”

That’s what did it for Derek. He stood back up eyes flashing red, Lydia smirked at how Stiles could rile up the wolf to get what he wanted. Derek, working on opening his pants, growled right near Stiles’ ear, “Have you been hard and dripping all day? Do you want your Alpha to satisfy you?”, “Yes! Der, p-please.”, pleaded Stiles, his voice cracked. Derek eased the human out of his crumpled clothes and placed the butt plug on top. “We can't get it dirty now. I'll be pushing it back inside after we're done. It'll help keep everything I give you inside.” Both Stiles and Lydia shivered at the words. Taking the bits of lube running down his thigh the Alpha stroked his cock, slicking it up.

That was the first time Lydia saw his cock hard and standing at full attention. It was impressive. She stroked her clit faster, going even lower towards her entrance, she slipped two fingers inside.

Derek, too, thrusted in at that moment, making Stiles to cry out. He thrusted in and out of the boy at a quick pace, keeping a firm grip on his hips. Stiles leaned back on the man, snaked his arm back, gripping his neck to keep the balance. Lewd noises escaping his mouth while Derek fucked him apart. Lydia's fingers matched Derek's thrusts, her muscles clenching and twitching as she worked herself. She placed her other hand on to her chest, working on her nipples.

At that moment, Derek took hold of Stiles’ both thighs, lifting him up like he weighed nothing and fucking him from behind while his front was wide open for the world to see. Stiles sobbed out Derek's name, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

The visual stimulation had been so intense Lydia came, quickly putting a hand over her mouth to muffle a groan. She slumped against a tree behind her whilst she rode out her orgasm. When she returned to her senses after a few moments, Stiles was choking on his word begging to his lover.

He stammered out, “'m close, babe. So close. Don't st-stop. Harder.” and seconds later he was wailing, spurting come everywhere. It painted onto the grass below, his own chest and belly.

Derek whispered something to his ear and Stiles gulped visibly, nodding to the man.

Moments passed then a thin stream of piss began to pour from Stiles’ softening cock. Soon it turned into a current, splashing everywhere as Derek continued to fuck him from behind. Lydia noticed Derek's nose flare, sniffing the air then he was coming as well. Grunting, he bit Stiles’ back as he came. Resting his head on his shoulder he eased down the boy's feet to the ground, still keeping a grip on the hips which was necessary seeing Stiles slumped down as soon as his feet touch the ground. 

Lydia strained for a bit to piss some more. A thin dribble came out falling to the ground then she carefully backed away from the area. Deciding it was best while they were distracted coming down the high.

When she was walking away she heard Stiles gasped at Derek “Oh my god, oh my god. You're- you're pissing inside me! Fuck, Der…”, rest of it turned into a muffled moan that Lydia didn't wait to listen, having intruded on them enough. She walked quickly, needing to find Jackson, she needed him quick.


End file.
